Baklava And Cats
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: “Don't apologize. I'll always be here for you. Helping you clean up... to everything else.” For The Obsidian Quill.


**Baklava and Cats**

When Egypt walked into Greece's house, it was a complete disaster. Not that Greece had ever been very tidy (not that Egypt had too much room to comment). It was not when he first walked in, it was from the direction he heard Greece's voice beckoning him in. The kitchen was what was the mess. Egypt was not certain whether or not to touch anything. Greece was sucking on one of his fingers, looking rather sheepish.

Egypt ran a finger along the sticky counter before doing the same. Honey syrup. He stared over at Greece for an explanation. Greece considered it, before shrugging.

"Cat."

Of which there were several with a head start on cleaning up after their mess. Ah, of course. To be considerate, Egypt did his best to keep from laughing while Greece was looking at him. It was only when Greece turned away for a moment did he loose his composure, but by the next moment when Greece turned back Egypt was able to restrain his laughter. Glancing about once more, he went for the cabinet he recalled there to be some towels. The longer it sat the worse it would get.

"You don't have to," Greece said, but Egypt simply shook his head.

"I want to."

And so the next half an hour (after Greece changed shirts) was spent in comfortable silence as they tried to remove the honey syrup from every surface it had managed to splatter to. Noting the relative speed in which they had managed to do so, Egypt shooed another cat out of the kitchen before quickly setting up a pot to make the syrup once more. It would not be done in time for the pastries, but it was the best he could do.

Egypt nearly jumped out of his skin when Greece wrapped his arms around him, having to take a few deep breaths in to calm himself. Greece could be just as quiet as his cats. He was not certain if that was a good thing or not.

"Sorry."

He shook his head again, leaning back into the embrace.

"You shouldn't have had to come over to clean."

Egypt could not help but smile. Greece seemed quite set on making himself feel guilty about it.

"I'll make it up to you."

Well, Egypt really could not let him keep _thinking_ all of that, but he also knew there was little he could do to convince Greece otherwise. Considering that, he came up with his solution. "May I have some baklava?"

Greece slowly turned his head toward him, from where it was currently resting on top of Egypt's right shoulder. Then he appeared to stare down into the honey syrup. "I was already going to..." he started, sounding slightly put out. Egypt sighed. "Okay."

Now he had the feeling Greece had something more in mind, but again knew better than to try and question that until it came up. Greece let go of him only when it came time to pull the baklava out from the oven and Egypt returned his attentions to the syrup, scowling at another cat who seemed to be trying to recreate the earlier event.

But it was poured on to the pastries and they both ended up sitting on the couch. Greece was pressed into his side, as if he was supposed to be small enough to fit there and Egypt and managed to twist himself so that not only was he comfortable, but so that hopefully Greece would not get baklava all over him. He had managed to stay clean from it until this point, it would be a shame to suddenly have gotten honey on himself.

"Thirsty?"

Egypt nodded and Greece extricated himself from his side and wandered off into the kitchen again. Egypt went back to his baklava.

Which was when he saw _another_ cat trying to eat the pastry Greece left behind. Egypt was a bit more than annoyed at them now and tried to bat it away. A cat dropped down on his head.

"Off."

He said it firmly, but he also said it while his face had been pressed into the plate of baklava. It took him sitting up to remove the second and push the first cat away. Just wonderful. Just...

"Here," Greece said. Egypt looked toward him and suddenly had a warm washcloth sliding down his cheek as Greece continued to wipe his face off. Egypt flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Greece responded, sitting besides him. "I'll always be here for you. Helping you clean up... to everything else."

Egypt blinked. "That's... what _I_ should say."

Greece thought about it. "So it is." Smiling, he leaned over and licked the honey syrup off of Egypt's nose. Egypt shoved the washcloth back into Greece's face, grinning all the while.

He would not mind coming over more to things like this.

* * *

_Usually, I end up doing a lot of research I never use in these things. Though I did learn that Egypt and Greece have a very good relationship as of now. Am I a freak that this makes me terribly happy? I mean, it is a good thing on its own, but with Hetalia... Wow, I feel shallow._

_Also, I am terrible at fluff, especially a short bit which may as well be considered mindless with all of what it consists of. I had to keep it lighthearted and I was reminded that I _cannot_ do that very well. So sorry, The Obsidian Quill! I hope you like this anyway._


End file.
